


Культурная практика

by Bonniemary



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniemary/pseuds/Bonniemary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ночь после помолвки Ниота узнает кое-что новое о вулканцах</p>
            </blockquote>





	Культурная практика

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Highly Logical Cultural Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147978) by [anodyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anodyna/pseuds/anodyna). 



> Этот фик я прочитала в прошлом году, но забыла сохранить к себе на компьютер, как я обычно делаю с понравившимися текстами. В конце ноября на st-ficfinder кто-то принялся разыскивать его – и, о чудо, фик отыскали. Я решила, что это судьба, и перевела его.  
> Бета: Hope

Ниота знает, что Спок в комнате, прежде чем дверь закрывается за ней. Она стоит в холле какое-то время, вслушиваясь в темноту. Лампы в дальней комнате уже зажжены, мягкий янтарный свет льется на пол из приоткрытой двери. Изнутри не доносится ни звука, ничто не беспокоит бархатную тишину, кроме шелеста ее платья. И все же Ниота знает, что Спок здесь – так ясно, как если бы он заговорил с ней, и она шагает через порог с улыбкой на лице.  
Он поднимается с места навстречу ей. Он выглядит выше в свете ламп, стройный и красивый в его простой темной одежде. Его лицо так же спокойно и серьезно, как всегда, но Ниота чувствует разницу: его разум присутствует в ее сознании, будто новые ноты в привычном аккорде.  
– Ниота, – он приветствует ее легким кивком.  
– Спок, – она возвращает поклон так изящно, насколько позволяет ее жесткий корсет. – Прости, что спрашиваю, но разве ты сейчас не должен быть где-то еще?  
Он наклоняет голову, будто раздумывая над этим, но Ниота ловит слабый след улыбки.  
– Я думал, тебе потребуется помощь с платьем, – говорит он. – Формальную вулканскую одежду иногда очень трудно снять, особенно если у тебя не было практики ранее.  
– Понятно, – отвечает она. – Как удобно, что ты здесь. Мои дамы вспомнили о каких-то неотложных делах и сбежали, едва мы только дошли до дверей.  
– Поразительно, – говорит он, подходя ближе, – я не знал, что Т’Вора и Т’Атиа были настолько ненадежны.  
– Уверена, что прямо сейчас они говорят то же самое о тебе, – бормочет Ниота, когда Спок наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать ее. Их губы соприкасаются, и она снова ощущает разницу в восприятии: его ум пульсирует в ее сознании более четко, более ощутимо, нежели раньше. Его воспоминания вспыхивают перед глазами: она видит себя на церемонии, ее платье похоже на сияющий водопад радуги, ее голова опущена под тяжестью темных волос и серебряных украшений. Он делает это специально или нет? Ниота прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на Спока. Специально. Она пробует ответить ему – вспоминая, как он стоял на коленях рядом с ней в своей вышитой одежде, прикрыв глаза в концентрации.  
 _Ты адаптируешься великолепно, Ниота._  
Небольшая волна тепла сопровождает эти слова в ее сознании. Вслух он говорит только:  
– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я занялся сначала твоими волосами или одеждой?  
– Сначала одежда, пожалуйста, я не могу согнуться вот уже несколько часов. И мне нравится моя прическа. Наверное, ее оставлю.  
Он скептически оглядывает серебряные украшения:  
– Ты можешь изменить мнение, когда попытаешься лечь спать.  
– Хм. Если я соберусь спать, то подумаю над этим.  
– Я понимаю. И не сомневаюсь, что ты будешь держать меня в курсе относительно своего решения, – его глаза смеются, но голос остается абсолютно серьезным. – Пожалуйста, повернись и подними руки.  
Ниота делает так, как он говорит, глядя на себя в высокое зеркало на стене. Она смотрит, как он начинает снимать ее платье: методично развязывает узлы на плечах, потом расстегивает крошечные пуговицы, которые начинаются подмышками и исчезают на спине. В зеркало за ним отражается комната, освещенная теплым светом ламп. Ниота закрывает глаза на мгновение, позволяя тишине и присутствию Спока унять последние тревоги минувшего дня.  
– Т’Вора и Т’Атиа не были удивлены, что ты здесь, – говорит она, открывая глаза.  
Он кивает, едва оторвав взгляд от своего занятия.  
– Я надеюсь, что ты не разочаруешься, когда я скажу, что они ожидали этого. В частности, Т’Атиа подвергла бы критике мое отсутствие. Она считает, что долгом каждого мужчины является устроить что-либо скандальное по случаю своей помолвки. Я здесь закончил, – голубая часть платья как по волшебству остается у него в руках, и Ниота высвобождается из шелковых оборок.  
Следующий слой – корсет, бледно-розовый, очень тесный и ответственный за впечатляющий вид ее груди. Ниота пристально рассматривает свое отражение, пока Спок вешает платье в шкаф и поворачивается, находя ее глаза своими.  
– Неудачно, что этот предмет одежды является столь неудобным. Его эффект…  
– Впечатляющий, я знаю.  
Они оба снова умолкают, и Спок стоит у нее за спиной, расстегивая булавки, которые удерживают корсет на месте. Он нежно распутывает сложное переплетение кружев и крючков, над которым трудились Т’Вора и Т’Атиа, доводя до совершенства. Наконец последняя застежка поддается, и Ниота вздыхает, глубоко и благодарно, в то время как корсет скользит вниз по ее рукам.  
– Боже, спасибо тебе! Я начала чувствовать себя так, будто никогда…  
Она прерывается, потому что Спок не слушает. Он просто смотрит в зеркало, и его лицо выглядит несколько ошеломленным.  
– Спок?  
Он моргает и быстро поднимает глаза, встречая ее вопросительный взгляд:  
– Прошу прощения. Я только… удивлен.  
Он поднимает руку, и Ниота наблюдает в зеркало, как его пальцы едва касаются сетки из тонких нитей, в которую ее тело заключено от груди до бедер. Сложная и мерцающая, она покрывает Ниоту поверх сорочки из такого тонкого шелка, что он кажется почти прозрачным.  
– Это сделала Т’Атиа, – говорит он.  
– Да. Она сказала, что это традиция.  
Он едва слышно выдыхает, почти фыркает:  
– Разумеется. Именно так она и сказала.  
– Что-то не так?..  
К удивлению Ниоты, Спок краснеет.  
– Это… это сложно.  
Но его взгляд все еще не оставляет сеть, а ладони все еще касаются Ниоты. Его пальцы скользят под блестящий шнур, и Спок мягко тянет его, будто рассеянно пробуя на прочность.  
– Рассказывай, я слушаю, – говорит Ниота, и ее кожа отзывается теплотой на каждое прикосновение.  
Спок откашливается.  
– Это аллюзия к произведению литературы эпохи Сурака. За принцессой ухаживает неподходящий кавалер, и однажды слуга предупреждает принцессу, что тот собирается посетить ее комнату ночью. В ожидании его прихода, она инструктирует своих горничных связать ее тело таким образом. Целью является защита добродетели.  
Ниота смеется:  
– Это должно защитить мою добродетель?  
– Я думаю, смысл был извращен рассказчиком истории. Я предполагаю, что ты заметила – эта сеть не является фактическим препятствием.  
– Да уж… я заметила. Пожалуйста, продолжай.  
– Среди вулканцев существует традиционная практика, – продолжает Спок, а зелень на его щеках становится все более заметной, – в которой физическое ограничение используется для компенсации слабости в самоконтроле – то есть, когда вулканец находится в пон-фарр или эмоционально скомпрометирован иным образом. Практика считается обоснованной логикой, однако ритуал ведет происхождение до Сурака. В ряде древних произведений на него существуют завуалированные ссылки. История принцессы – первая, где процесс описывается детально и подчеркивается его явная эротическая природа.  
– Понятно… Значит, эта история…  
– Комплексный культурный артефакт, проникнутый противоречивыми смыслами, вот именно.  
– Я хотела сказать, вулканское руководство по сексу.  
– Возможно и то и другое, – соглашается он.  
– А что насчет тебя? – спрашивает Ниота, поворачиваясь от зеркала к Споку. – Ты занимался этой… высоко логичной культурной практикой?  
Мгновение он сомневается, но все же отвечает:  
– Стремление к экспериментам является естественным в подростковый период. В этом отношении я показывал типичное поведение, – что-то мелькает на краю его сознания, мимолетный образ, память, исчезающая быстрее, чем Ниота может рассмотреть.  
– И тебе нравится это. Вот это, – она слегка проводит пальцем по нитям.  
– Поскольку теперь ты разделяешь мои эмоциональные реакции, – говорит он совсем тихо, – ответ уже известен.  
– Хм-м-м, – она придвигается ближе, – я все еще люблю, когда ты проговариваешь вслух.  
– Тогда да. Мне нравится.  
– Очаровательно, – бормочет Ниота. Она наклоняется и целует его, касаясь лица там, где все еще остается зелень румянца, и когда Спок снова открывает глаза, глубокие и темные в свете лампы, она улыбается. – Скажи мне, что случилось дальше.  
– Я не…  
– С принцессой. Что произошло той ночью? Ее поклонник пришел и овладел ей?  
– Я не знаю, так как следующая глава была утеряна. Однако в заключительной части они показаны уже женатыми, с ребенком.  
– И все закончилось хорошо. Мне нравится эта ваша принцесса.  
– Она кажется… исключительно изобретательной, – его руки задерживаются на ее талии, пальцы прослеживают тонкие нити, и на этот раз, когда Спок целует ее, Ниота не чувствует ни намека на смущение. Она прижимается к нему и ощущает поток его сознания, все еще новый, все еще неизведанный и таинственный. Она спрашивает себя, изменится ли это когда-нибудь, и перестанет ли это чудо когда-либо удивлять и восхищать ее.  
– Сколько времени ты будешь снимать это с меня? – спрашивает она, пробираясь рукой под его одежду в поисках такого знакомого тепла.  
– Возможно, час, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я разрезал нити. Узлы, которые завязала Т’Атиа, весьма крепки.  
– Слишком долго, – отвечает она, – думаю, мне придется оставить, как есть, до утра.  
На этот раз, когда он целует ее, Ниота видит все.


End file.
